


first

by abbykate



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, sherlock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he wanted poetry, Sherlock would just write his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first

I think about your nose  
The line it draws in your face the flare of it,  
Touching it tracing it flex fingerprints and tongue  
How it begs me –  
“Taste me” –  
It pulls me from my open orbit to your  
Silly structured gravity – “Come closer”  
"Closer" softer harder and  
“Closer”  
Until you’ve taken my knees and elbows  
Hostage - no negotiation.

I think about your chest bi-cardial  
Inconspicuous and strong and  
How does it all fit in there?  
You are a freak of nurture  
Whereas I, – Well.  
You beat thick constant thumps  
In front of me behind me  
Beside me  
– Without me. –  
You keep me pulsing  
It’s only you – only ever been you – only you -  
Even when I wish you wouldn’t  
("Good riddance" they'd say)  
Even when you should let them take me, have me –  
You hold  
Steady steady steady me.  
You hold.

I think about your hands  
Spidercracked worn in  
Clinical and more than adequate  
Fingers of appropriate length  
And they look so nice in mine  
Fit just so – like a piece of case  
Facts slid into motive slid into  
The Rest of the Story solved –  
Case closed. –  
Your fingers next to mine between them  
No space – skin on skin on skin and  
Curved around  
“Take my hand” and you did but  
Who was leading whom?  
I think we’d have always ended up  
Here. Us.

I think about us.


End file.
